L'esclavage
by Aredhiel
Summary: /AU/ Los dos eran esclavos, los dos eran señores. Sasuke ordenaba, Sakura obedecía.


**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**Advertencia****:** Universo Alterno. Contenido sexual implícito… ¡Angustia a montón!

Conste que lo advertido y sobre advertencia no hay engaños.

* * *

><p><strong>L'esclavage. <strong>

**.**

**La esclavitud.**

.

Recordar cómo había iniciado aquella pesadilla, le era imposible, ahora, solo la vivía, dispuesta a no salir de ahí, a continuar con esa adicción hasta extenuarse, porque hartarse le era imposible.

Sería ilógico hartarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

Él era perfecto.

Sasuke era absolutamente perfecto para una criatura adicta al dolor y al masoquismo, tal como lo era Sakura Haruno.

La imagen del día que lo había conocido quedaba rezagada en un rincón oculto de su memoria, solo leves reflejos, como el uniforme escolar que había vestido, las palabras de presentación de sí misma que había hecho a sus compañeros, y los penetrantes y fríos ojos de Sasuke, eludiéndola.

Desde ese momento había creído amarlo e hizo lo posible e imposible para alcanzarlo, pero grande fue el costo, tarde comprendió que Sasuke volaba demasiado alto, y ahora, la caída sufrida había hecho una gran mella.

Frases aisladas, saludos con sonrojos en la mejilla, un leve mecer en sus caderas, y sin embargo él continuaba absolutamente indiferente, y eso la desesperaba.

Recordaba con cierta dificultad la primera vez que se había acercado con más confianza al joven de ojos negros, con el pretexto de pedir el compás que había olvidado. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la voz un tanto ronca, le hablo, esperando inútilmente una mirada amable y una curvatura de labios satisfactoria que la hiciera perder el aliento, pero esa ensoñación nunca llegó, recibió en vez de ello una mirada punzante, fría y mortífera como una espada de hielo, mientras Sasuke con dubitación extendió el objeto. Su sonrisa quedó marcada en su rostro y los dedos se le entumieron sobre el instrumento.

Hablar… decir algo.

No había nada, solo el dolor de saberse un insignificante insecto ante sus enigmáticos ojos negros, y sin embargo, ante ella, ante Sakura, Sasuke no perdió su encanto, aquel sortilegio se renovó y su obsesión rebaso límites insospechados.

Lo persiguió, lo acosó, pero él no le reclamó, simplemente la evitaba, y eso el impulso más, se hizo parte del círculo de amistades de Sasuke, y lo acorraló, hasta que el muchacho agotó la escasa paciencia que tenía.

En un parque solitario, lejos de ojos indiscretos, luego de que Sakura lo persiguiera todo un día, Sasuke la encaro y sin medir que tan hondas podían ser sus palabras, le exigió que se alejara.

Y Sakura se preguntó, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil comprender a Sasuke que lo amaba?

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

La meditación fue un punto trascendental en los próximos días, y luego de forzar respuestas a la materia gris, concluyó que todo futuro esfuerzo sería inútil.

Un jueves cualquiera, decorado de nubes grises que invitaban a la desolación, después de haber concluido las clases, espero por Sasuke afuera del salón, cuando tuvo la certeza de que lo hallaría solo se atrevió a ingresar de nuevo, no era una escena inusual, él metía con cierta rabia texto tras texto en su morral. Seguramente la reprimenda de Kakashi sensei había sido extenuante.

—Sasuke kun.

Llamó con voz tenue, casi trémula, él giró, y la miró sin un gesto en particular.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura? Creí haber dejado las cosas claras —volvió a ocuparse con sus útiles, aunque sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento de su acompañante.

—Lo sé —repuso ella—, solo vengo a decirte una última cosa.

Sasuke volteó inevitablemente y la mirada jade de Sakura destelló un breve instante emocionada.

—Ya entendí que soy una molestia —le dio una sonrisa forzada—. No te perseguiré más.

Sasuke volvió con sus cosas, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo dicho, pero algo se removió dentro de él. Debía admitir, aun si eso se limitara a sí mismo, que estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de Sakura. En un mundo lleno de oscuridad, esa insistencia le venía bien.

Sakura tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke se girara hacia ella, como aquellos galanes de telenovelas y le confesara que la amaba y la necesitaba con locura. Pero él no lo haría, porque no era un galán de telenovela, era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de frías emociones, apuesto, popular, pero no romántico.

—Adiós.

Ella se giró, había ensayado bien cada palabra, incluso la salida, pero los nervios la traicionaron y volvió desesperada lanzándose a los brazos de él.

Sasuke la recibió, pero tuvo el impulso de empujarla de inmediato, sin embargo no pudo, las hormonas comenzaron a jugar un nuevo papel y se vio en la necesidad de sentir el tibio cuerpo de una mujer, junto al suyo.

—Te amo.

Sakura rozó con dulzura la nariz de Sasuke con la suya, antes de buscar sus labios. Él se paralizó cuando los sintió, pero lejos de quitarse a la muchacha de encima le correspondió.

Sería solo un placer momentáneo, Sakura sería solo una amante casual…

Sería solo…

Algo que él no contemplaba como verdad, que jamás había estado en sus planes.

Y ahí, en ese salón vacío, intimaron por primera vez.

Pero los escarceos amorosos —si se podían llamar así— no cesaron, prosiguieron, aumentaron en número, en intensidad, en todo.

Sasuke satisfacía sus instintos y necesidades con ella, ahora le era un vicio. Sakura no protestaba, no reclamaba nada, no exigía derechos, obedecía a cualquier orden, justo como una esclava.

Sakura era la esclava de Sasuke.

Poco a poco ella se había transformado en eso. Más parecía no importarle, era feliz complaciendo a Sasuke, él parecía contento cuando daba una orden y ella la cumplía a carta cabal, y si Sasuke era tan solo un poco feliz, Sakura obedecía contenta, porque el verlo bien, era suficiente para satisfacerla.

La vinculaci ón hacia Sakura aumento, y Sasuke lo supo. Pero lo negó. Era imposible, era bajo, ruin, admitir que alguien de la estirpe de un Uchiha dependía con tanta abnegación de algo, porque Sakura no pasaba de ser un objeto que manejaba a su antojo, un objeto que necesitaba como el aire.

No era amor, siempre esa idea estuvo en su mente, era obsesión o algo similar.

Deberes, trabajos, caprichos, Sakura obedecía cualquier cosa dicha por Sasuke, ya no se limitaba a ser su amante, era su sirvienta, su nana, su todo… la esclava.

La esclava más feliz de la historia.

.

Los muelles de la cama volvieron a rechinar y Sakura entreabrió los ojos mientras sus finos dedos se enterraron en la amplia espalda de Sasuke, que murmuraba un par de cosas inentendibles en su oído. Cosas, que se limitaban al embelesamiento del momento.

Idiota, ingenua, arrastrada, esos habían sido varios de los improperios que le habían gritado por ser tan insistente con Sasuke. No obstante, a la gente no debería haberle importado…

¿Qué? Si era una arrastrada.

¿Qué? Si era una ingenua.

¿Qué? Si era una idiota enamorada.

¿Qué? Si era feliz siendo una esclava, viviendo aprisionada en aquel estado psicótico que había difuminado su cordura.

Era un asunto que le concernía a ella… y a su amo. A nadie más.

Sasuke mordió con desesperación el hombro de Sakura. No quería gritar, no quería mostrarse patético ante esa mujer que representaba una buena tanda de su vida. No.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero el orgasmo le alcanzó y se descargó dentro de ella y su estrechez.

No la abrazó, no la miró, simplemente le dio la espalda concluido el acto, y Sakura se abrazó a él a pesar de todo.

Adicción, costumbre… lo que fuera, Sasuke dependía de ella.

Sakura le obedecía sin replicar, como una esclava… pero Sasuke, tampoco era libre.

Depender psicológicamente de alguien es esclavitud. *

Pobre Sasuke… su adorado tormento era su amo. Naturalmente, él no aprendió a ser libre, su conducta dependía de la voluntad difuminada de Sakura.

Los dos eran esclavos, los dos eran señores.

Sasuke ordenaba, Sakura obedecía.

Sakura se negaba a algo, y Sasuke simplemente moriría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

.

* La cita incluida fue extraída del texto, "La Revolución de la Dialéctica", de Samael Aun Weor.

.

Que decir en este espacio, es mi primera aportación propiamente para este pairing, y espero honestamente que a quien lo haya leído, le haya gustado.

Sé que esto tacha a lo psicótico a más no poder… pero me parece que ellos encajan tan bien.

Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, y cosas similares, las pueden plasmar en un review… solo presionen más abajito.

Recuerden dejar review garantiza una vida conyugal activa xD.


End file.
